


World Okay-est Parents

by Oreoii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Child, Adopted Parents, Cool dad!Lance, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Overprotective mom!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoii/pseuds/Oreoii
Summary: Lance and Keith adopted a baby. Keith is not sure if he is good enough to be a parent.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith's eyebrows stayed knitted together as he watched the small infant's back rise up and down. Its been at least 4 months since Keith and Lance adopted baby Zara. Her planet was seized by the Galra and destroyed what was once called her home. Dust swallowed up the sky and air, lifeless bodies stacked on top of each other, and the unsettling silence of death echoed throughout the planet. It was a gruesome scene. 

The team felt so hopeless seeing the sight, if only if they had came sooner, lives would've been spared. A cry pierced through the murky silence, a baby, next to rubble where her parents were crushed to death. Watery brown ovals stared up as Lance picked her up, she let out a few whimpers with tiny hands reaching up to his face. A warm smile curved onto Lance's lips, she was so small, so fragile and so innocent. " Nice to meet you lil one. "

Keith never imagined himself being a parent or having kids. It's not like he disliked children, he was just scared of being a parent or not being good enough. Now he is finding himself waking up anxiously at 3:00 in the morning watching a baby sleep. It wasn't like Zara was loud. In fact she was quiet, a little too quiet for Keith's comfort. Some nights when she didn't cry at all, which would case Keith to panic, he'd scramble out of the bed because "Oh Fuck the baby's dead",only to find Zara sleeping peacefully or sucking her thumb

  
Keith sighed as he ran his fingers through his bangs.  
  
_Am I good enough to be Zara's parent?_  
  
He shivered as he felt cold fingers brush against his waist and a sleepy groan coming from behind him.  
  
" Lance..."  
  
"Keiiiittthhh."Lance whined, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
Keith chuckled. "I'm watching the baby."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just in case if she stops breathing."  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow, questioning his partner's answer.  
  
"But she's breathing perfectly fine to me."  
  
"I know but..." Keith bit his bottom lip, turned his head as a pink blush spread across his cheeks.  


Lance had to hold himself back from cooing and awwing at his lover's behavior if he didn't want to be sleeping on the couch. Ever since they adopted Zara, Keith had turned into an overprotective mother hen which Lance finds cute and amusing.

  
"Babe you worry too much"Lance said, nuzzling his nose into Keith's neck. "Nothing's going to happen to her, you're just being paraniod."  
  
Keith sighed and nodded his head "Yeah, you may be right."  
  
"Plus she has her awesome-good looking-charming-sharp shooter dad to protect her"Lance smirked.  
  
Keith snorted "Oh really? I wonder who he is"  


"Well he's standing right in front of you of course"spinning Keith around, capturing his lips "Did I also mention he's good looking too?"

Keith rolled his eyes, trying his best to seem annoyed but failing miserably as a smile broke through."Come on Sharp Shooter lets go to bed."

  
"Hey Lance, are you awake?"  
  
"Hmmm"Lance breathed out, scratching his nose and rolling to his side,facing Keith "I am now, what's up?"  
  
"Do you think..."Keith paused "we're perfect parents?"  
  
"Hm? Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just asking" Keith shrugged.  


"Well" Lance paused,rubbing his bottom lip, taking awhile to think of answer."I know we aren't the worst parents, and I know we definitely aren't perfect parents do we are...the world's okay-est parents!"

  
Keith blinked a couple of times before smiling.  
  
"World's okay-est parents? I like that"  



	2. Missing Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance were far from being called perfect parents, God knows that. But this was going too far...They lost the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for crapping writing I was trying to finish it before the day was over. I was thinking turning this into klance oneshots , if you guys have any ideas what I should write about make sure to leave a comment. Bye for now!~

“The fuck you mean you lost the baby?!”

“Keith babe listen”

Keith and Lance were far from being called perfect parents, God knows that.

Now they’re really testing the limit. Yes, they had some mishaps, for example, it didn’t come across Keith’s mind that leaving a knife with a baby wasn’t the smartest idea, but luckily they caught her before she could put the dagger in her mouth. Of course, they loved baby Zara and would do anything to keep her safe and happy, just like every parent they make mistakes. Nothing major, Both Keith, and Lance are too overprotective to let harm come to Zara.

But this was far worst, every parent fear. They lost the baby. 

“You had one job, Lance! One!” Keith yelled in panic, already looking under couches, closet, cabinets, anywhere a baby is small enough to hide. He could feel a knot of anxiety twisted in his chest, making his breathing uneven. All the possible scenarios came rushing in his head. What if she got hurt? What if she got stuck somewhere and can’t get out? What if they will never find her? What if. What if. What if. What if. What if.

All Lance could do is just stand there and feel like utter crap. It was his fault that he lost the baby. What type of shitty parent is he?

__

_Lance rolled his eyes for the sixth time._

_“For the last time Keith, I’m not her babysitter I’m her parent so I think I know how to take of my own child”_

_There was suspicious Galars activity and Keith was assigned to investigate, so of course, Lance was nagged on what time to feed her, or what time to put her to bed. It wasn’t like Keith didn’t trust Lance, there wouldn’t be any person he would raise a child with but Lance. He couldn’t help but feel worried what will happen to them without him._

_“Do you not trust me?” Lance said with a pang of hurt in his voice._

_Keith eyes widened “Of course I trust you!” His eyes slowly drifted to the floor beside him “It’s…It’s just I’m worried and I don’t know what will I do if anything happens to Kara or you”_

_A soft smile grace over Lance feature and lean in to kiss the shorter male forehead._

_“Nothing will happen to her I promise”_

_Keith smiled at the small gesture and returned it by pressing his lips against the others, the kiss lasted for a couple minutes like they wouldn’t see each other for a long time._

_“I love you,” Keith said slowly parted his lip away._

_“I love you- “A baby squeal interrupted their short moment. They both chuckled and turn around to the baby who was currently standing up in her playpen and jumping up and down when she caught their attention._

_Keith walks over to her and picks her up. “And Papa loves you too” giving her small kisses on her chubby cheek, she replied back with giggles._

_Lance smiled at the scene, he will never get tired of seeing these two together it was such a beautiful bond._

_Keith hand over Zara to Lance._

_“I will be back soon,” He said before kissing Lance and Zara on the cheek._

_Lance nodded “Be careful” and Keith left._

_It was the day Keith was supposed to come back from his mission, everything was going well until Lance took his eyes off of Zara._

_“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Lance chanted under his breath while walking in a circle, gripping his hair._

_It hasn’t been a minute yet and Zara was missing. She wasn’t known to be a very active baby, she was very calm and like to stay in one place. Lance didn’t see the need to keep his eyes on her 24/7, which was a poor decision he made because when he came back to give Zara her bottle, she was gone._

_“Alright Just calm down,” Lance told himself “as long Keith doesn’t come home early everything will be ok-”_

_“Lance I’m back!”_

_Shit._

_“He-hey baby” he chocks awkwardly, giving his lover a hug “How was the mission?”_

_Keith let out a tired sigh but smiled “Tiring, exhausted but I will make it”_

_“Well that’s good I’m happy you are safe now”_

_Keith nodded “anyway I want to see Zara” he pushes Lance out of his way gently._

_Lance felt his blood run cold ‘Shit! He is going to find out’_

_He quickly steps in front of Keith before he could enter the room “Keith wait! I have something to tell you”_

_Keith raised an eyebrow at the uneasiness in his voice “Which is?” Lance gulped down the saliva that was building up in his throat, excuses run through his head he could give but none sound right, eventually he gave up._

_“I…I lost the baby”_

Keith finally calms down, tearing down the place was not going to help in finding Zara safely.

He took a deep breath “We need to ask the team for help”

Lance cringe, he knew they going chew his ass out for losing the baby.

“Do we have to?”

Keith gave him a glare.

“O-Ok sir…”

 

“How the hell do you lose a baby?!”

“Unbelievable Lance!”

Words bark at him furiously, he couldn’t blame them it was his fault he should’ve been more responsible.

“Alright that’s enough,” Shiro said stopping the yelling “Yelling at Lance is not going to solve anything, right now our priority is finding Zara and bring her back safely”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Ok now let’s split up”

 

Hours have past and there was no sign of the missing baby.

Lance slump down in the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands, there were no words the express how much he hates himself right now.

 

_Zara where are you?_

“Lance?” 

Lance looked up from his hand, it was Keith.

“Oh…Hey” Lance said, scooting away giving some space for Keith to sit.  
“Thanks…” Keith sat down.

Silent settle between them, neither of them dare to look at each other.

“Lance” Keith finally spoke “I want to tell you…that I’m sorry” 

His eyes widened “Huh...What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything”

Keith shook his head “No I did…I yelled at you I should have dealt with it better”

Lance out a chuckle “No I don’t blame you…I’m a just bad parent”

“No, you are not! You are the best dad and none of this your fault” Keith held his hand “So stop blaming yourself, ok?”

Lance smiled at Keith’s comforting words “Thank you…I really needed that”

“Uhh…Pardon me but I hope I’m not interrupting”

They jolt in their seat and look up to voice.

It was Lotor, holding Zara in his arm.

“Zara?!” They both shoot up from their seat. 

“How did you find her?” Lance asked.

Lotor shrugs and hands Zara over to Keith “Find her wandering around the lab luckily got to her on time”

“Oh I hope she wasn’t any much trouble”

Lotor shook his head “None at all she was wonderful anyway I must be leaving”

“Thank you so much Lotor,” Keith said before Lotor left.

Now their small family was back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction it really means alot to me especially when I'm noob at writing. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope it wasn't so cringe. ^^
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Main blog- kuroii-oreo  
> Side blog- oreo-senpaii


End file.
